What Happen?
by valnee
Summary: Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa? Aku bingung dengan tingkahnya. [SaIno] Mind RnR?


**What happen?**

 **Romance**

 **Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto and story belongs Kiriko Saki.**

 **SaIno**

 **Warning! Typo(s), abal, absurd, aneh, judul sama cerita ga sejalan, aneh, etc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sai hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada perempuan bersurai pirang didepannya ini.

Hampir 2 jam mereka berjalan bersama tetapi 2 jam mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi juga, jika Sai bertanya maka perempuan yang telah menyandang status sebagai istrinnya itu hanya menjawab singkat.

Sai merasa bahwa kata-katanya tidak sepedas biasanya, ia telah menghaluskan segala perkataan yang keluar dari mulut.

Ia sudah membaca dibuku bagaimana perilaku seorang pria jika sedang berjalan dengan istrinya.

Ia sudah hafal semua yang tertera dibuku dan ia sudah mempraktekkannya, tetapi tetap saka perempuan bermarga Yamanaka itu tetap mengacuhkannya.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

Lihatkan, dia hanya membalas singkat, sangat begitu singkat, sampai Sai bingung dia harus bagaimana.

"Ino- _chan_ , ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada."

Oke, semakin singkat jawabannya, Sai semakin bingung. Kemana Ino yang ceria, hari ini dia menjadi perempuan yang pendiam, ah sangat pendiam.

"Ino- _chan_ , benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya."

Sudah, berawal dari 3 kata lalu menjadi 2 kata lalu menjadi 1 kata, mungkin jika ia bertanya satu kali lagi, Ino tak akan menjawabnya.

Sai berpikir dengan keras, ia mengingat semua kejadian hari ini, berawal dari ia bangun tidur sampai sekarang.

"Sai, aku ingin makan buah"

Ino menghentikan langkah kakinya, "Buah apa? Ayo kita beli" ucap Sai cepat, tak ingin membuat Ino menunggu.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesebuah toko buah dipinggiran Konoha- _gakure_.

Baru selangkah mereka masuk kedalam toko buah itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan Sai.

Ino yang menariknya, "Tidak jadi, aku mau dango"

Sai bingung, kenapa _ia sangat cepat dalam merubah pikirannya?_

Ino menariknya keluar, "Jika kau ingin dango, kita bisa melewati jalan yang tadi, disana ada kedai dango"

Ino mengangguk dan mengikuti Sai.

Sesampai disana, saat Sai sedang menarik nafas untuk memesan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekram lengannya, "A-Aku mau pulang"

Oh astaga,ada apa dengan dia..

"Bukannya tadi, Ino- _chan_ ingin dango?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku mau pulang."

Sai menatap Ino, "Ino- _chan_ tidak jadi beli dango?"

Ino menatap suami pucatnya itu dengan tajam, "Jika aku bilang aku mau pulang ya berarti sekarang aku hanya ingin pulang, tidak yang lain!" Ino membentak.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka, dan bisik-bisik tetangga pun terjadi.

"Mereka sedang bertengkar"

"Bukankan itu adalah Yamanaka Ino dan suaminya, Sai"

"Wah.. mereka kenapa?"

Ya kira-kira begitulah isi dari bisik-bisik tetangga.

Ino berjalan mendahului Sai, ia berjalan dengan menghentak kasar.

Sai menatap Ino dari belakang dengan bingung, 'Ino-chan kenapa ya?'

Langkah Ino menjadi lambat,

 **BRUK**

Ino pingsan, Sai langsung menghampirinya dan menggendongnya.

.

Sakura dan ditemani oleh salah satu rekan kerjanya sedang memeriksa Ino dirumah sakit.

Sai hanya menunggu diliar dengan cemas, sebenarnya Ino-chan-nya itu kenapa..

Sakura keluar dari ruangannya dengan senyum merekah, "Tak kusangka"

Sai menyerngitkan dahinya, "Apa? Ino kenapa?"

Sakura terkekeh, "Selamat ya, Ino sedang mengandung anakmu"

 **DEG.**

Oh, apa? Ino mengandung? Sai tidak salah dengarkan.

"Kau itu ternyata tidak sepolos yang kukira ya, padahal baru bulan lalu menikah, masa sekarang Ino sudah hamil saja" Sakura menyenggol lengan Sai.

Sai diam. Bingung, entah ia harus apa, panik senang sedih tertawa menangis atau apa.

"Sai, masuklah, Ino memanggilmu tadi"

Sakura melenggang pergi, Sai menatap pintu ruangan itu sebentar, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Ino terlihat sedang duduk dipinggir kasur, ah dia sudah sadar.

"S-Sai.."

Ia menghampiri istrinya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau sedang mengandung?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya, tak kuat jika harus bertatap mata dengan suaminya itu, "A-Aku baru tau sekarang"

Sai mengusap puncak kepala Ino, "Apa kau menyesal?"

Ino terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sai, "Menyesal?" ulangnya.

"Tidaklah, malah aku bersyukur bisa mengandung anakmu" Ino mencubit hidung Sai, "Terima kasih" perkataan Sai sukses membuat Ino _blushing_.

"Aku mau pulang"

Ino mengucapkan kalimat yang sama dengan yang tadi sebelum ia pingsan.

Sai membelakangi dan berjongkok, "A-Apa?" Ino bingung.

"Ayo naik, aku akan menggendongmu Ino- _chan_ "

Ino yakin mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap saji.

.

Mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan orang, Ino mempererat pelukannya pada Sai, "Dingin"

Sai tersenyum tipis, "Sebentar lagi sampai rumah, tahan sebentar" Ino mengangguk.

"Sai.." Panggil Ino lirih, "Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf untuk yang tadi" Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sai.

Sai menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi, "Aku juga mencintaimu Ino- _chan_ , lain kali, berbicaralah jika ada apa-apa"

Ino hanya mengangguk.

Sekarang ia harus membaca buku tentang memperlakukan istri yang sedang hamil.

Ia harus mengerti cara untuk memahami permintaan istrinya, ia harus belajar lebih sabar dari biasanya.

Sai berjanji akan memperlakukan Yamanaka Ino dengan baik dan penuh perhatian.

Ia akan melakukan semuanya untuk Ino, Yamana Ino istri tercintanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Absurd? Iya dong..

Baru pertama deh bikin fanfic di fandom ini, semoga suka, maaf jika aneh dan tidak nyambung. Hehe.. terimakasih sudah mampir..


End file.
